


Guilty Pleasure

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Your Super Incredible Weekend [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love in an Elevator, bad taste in music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: After your impromptu dinner date, you and Sebastian bond over your terrible taste in music.





	

Arm-in-arm, you and Sebastian wandered leisurely back to the hotel after your impromptu dinner date. It was all on him, of course. 

Truthfully, you hadn’t anticipated Sebastian to be such a reserved character; in your mind, after all, actors tended towards narcissism and huge ego problems. But he listened intently as you droned on about your life, which was far more dull than his.

Reaching the lobby, you both waited for the lift, where, just hours prior, you fell head over heels for him. Quite literally. The doors slid open and Sebastian gestured you in before him. He pushed the buttons for both of your floors and off you went, ascending without a word.

It all went awry just after the fifth floor, when the lift began to shake and the power went out. The lift ground to a screeching halt.

Sebastian cast a worried eye over the cramped space and quickly pushed the alarm, letting out a sigh.

A voice crackled over the intercom, “ _Hello?_ ”

“ _Uh, hi, I’m in the lift, and it seems to have broken down_ ,” Sebastian explained, nervously poking his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

“ _How many of you are in there?_ ” 

 _“Just two of us._ ”

“ _Alright, it might be a little while, but we’re on it,_ ” the voice assured.

Neither of you were particularly amused at being trapped in such a small space indefinitely. In fact, you both responded by sighing audibly and sinking down the walls to the floor at opposite sides of the elevator. Sebastian dragged a hand through his mane and looked up at the ceiling. All you could do was tug at a loose thread on the hem of your dress. He sighed again, trying to take his mind off the situation. 

“ _Well I can think of worse ways to spend my Saturday night,_ ” you joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

It caught Sebastian’s attention. He flashed you a smile, shifting himself slightly to face you. “ _How do you usually spend your Saturdays?_ ” he asked.

“ _Usually work,_ ” you shrugged, “ _sometimes I’ll catch a concert or a movie. Nothing special. What do you do when you’re not, you know, doing actor stuff?_ ”

“ _I guarantee, this is gonna sound so dull…_ ”

Impossible.

“ _It usually involves a lot of music, a lot of reading. Maybe even a show,_ ” he said.

You both fell silent again. You took the opportunity to quickly check the time on your phone. It was 10PM.

“ _What kinda stuff do you listen to?_ ” Sebastian asked, moving over beside you.

You brought up your music collection on your phone and passed it to him, suddenly feeling embarrassed about your raging Taylor Swift obsession.

Of course it was the first thing Sebastian cottoned on to. “ _Boy, you sure do like Swifty_ ,” he jibed, glancing at you and raising an eyebrow.

“ _You’re telling me you’ve never lost your shit to ‘All Too Well_ ’?” you defended. 

“ _Nope… Oh… Gaga, now there’s a genius_ ,” he said sarcastically, hitting play on ‘ _Bad Romance_ ’. He began bopping away and mouthing the words exaggeratedly, maintaining a disturbing amount of eye contact.

Despite now being absolutely mortified, you managed to muster a certain degree of sass. “ _You sure know this song pretty well for someone who doesn’t care much for Queen Gaga_ ,” you remarked. 

Sebastian stopped just before another rip-roaring chorus, narrowing his eyes. 

You flashed him a smug grin.

He went back to quietly scrolling down the list of songs, chewing on his lower lips as he did so. “ _Ah…_ ” he said as if he just had an epiphany. And then Aerosmith’s ‘ _Love In An Elevator’_  began to blare out from your phone. 

“ _How original,_ ” you said, rolling your eyes.

Sebastian shimmied away next to you until he arrived at your one true guilty pleasure: Steel Panther. 

He giggled childishly, hitting play on ‘ _Party All Day_ ’. This sent you lunging for your phone and landing on top of Sebastian who thought the whole scenario was marvellous. Pinned underneath you, he was overcome with hysterics. You moved off him just long enough for him to heave himself back up off the floor. He was still grinning, his cheeks flushed.

And then he lunged for your phone again, landing on top of you this time…


End file.
